A Tangled Love
by CarrotLovers
Summary: Nineteen years after finding out Rapunzel and Eugene's son Bruno has inherited his mothers gift and to make things worse, continues its magic even after cutting it; bruno is taken away on bad adventure, but is this really bad or what he's beenlooking for
1. Prologue

The room soon started to become so incredibly chaotic it reminded Eugene of the first shoe sale he had so naively took Rapunzel to, just a couple days after they had arrived in the kingdom, their kingdom and soon enough, it would be their new families' kingdom…

"Come on your grace, you can do this, just push," the king's most loyal and favoured doctor tried to comfort the young, beautiful, brunette princess Rapunzel who's anger had taken the best of her,

"UGHH! DON'T YOU START WITH THE WHOLE 'YOUR GRACE' ACT OR ELSE I'LL… UGH THE PAIN!" She cried aloud, which in its own way was like a signal for Eugene to run to her side.

"Come on… Former Blondie, your almost there," his heart pounded like never before, sweet beaded his forehead and painfully of all, Rapunzel had surely sent all the blood in his left hand shooting so far up his arm he thought it had made its way to his stomach, although apparently this was know as having 'butterflies'.

"Almost there princess," The doctor practically screamed out which, to be fair, was necessary if he wanted anyone to hear through all the other cries, curse words and yelling.

"I hate you Eugene! I hate you so much, when this is over I'll kill you," she threatened and, ultimately, scared the living day lights out of him; as a bonus, it even caused the people around the room to snicker at both the fear he shone and the realization of his actual name.

"Yes… Eugene," the doctor's male assistant practically exploded with his infectious laughter, everyone else laughing along with him.

"Who are you to be laughing at my name, Clementine?" He and everyone else laughed once more. Clementine's face flushed red with embarrassment and turned away instantly hiding behind the doctor. Rapunzel's screams began to gain in volume.

"Oh, what the hell are you so angry about… Oops," Eugene accidently said to Rapunzel who at this point followed his comment with an array of extremely colourful language that utterly shocked him.

"It's coming, it's coming! Everyone be quiet," it was obvious that the doctor was excited by the amusing dance he did along with this sentence. Everyone was on the tips of their toes, eyes extremely wide open and mouths even more so. And before you knew it,

"IT'S A BOY!" He cheered, whilst gently handing the fairy calm baby boy over to his mother and pushing everyone out of the room for some privacy! The once chaotic, loud, cold room had now become peaceful, quiet and a lot warmer. As for Rapunzel and Eugene, it felt as of the whole world had stopped. He had inherited his mother's beautiful green eyes, his father's nose which never turned out right in drawings and a small, blonde slight wave of hair. A tear had traveled its way down Rapunzel's cheek, but instantly vanished by Eugene's kiss. She turned to face him and pressed her lips sweetly against his.

"I'm so proud of you Rapunzel," he whispered to her, eyes locked dead onto hers.

"We're a family now," she spoke softly with all the energy she had left. This one sentence tugged Eugene's heart strings so much, a tear fell from his eyes too!

"Yes we are. You, me…" he grinned rather smugly.

"Go on," she repeated his facial expression.

"And our amazing son… Dynamite!" An awkward silence had filled the room due to the choice of name. "I was not in absolute pain since early in the morning, for you to call our child Dynamite. Do you understand Eugene?" Rapunzel spoke giving him a look so terrifying it practically sent him flying off the chair.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Me, You and Bruno Fitzherbert, one big old happy family," he chuckled moments before Rapunzel had started to yawn.

"You rest up now Rapunzel, you've got a kid to take care of remember?" He smiled.

"Don't you mean _we _have a child to take care of, our child," she was not in the mood for his sarcastic, ego at this point.

"I'm kidding! Now sleep," he kissed her on the forehead and took his new born son to his cot where he closed his eyes and began to sing the sweet, sweet song Rapunzel had sung before.

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine...__Make the clock reverse;__bring back what once was mine...__Heal what has been hurt,__change the fates' design.__Save what has been lost,__bring back what once was mine,__what once was mine… _Eugene slowly opened his eyes to find…

"His hairs glowing," Rapunzel was sat up in her bed behind him. They both exchanged concerned glances and nodded. Eugene made his way towards the dresser where he picked up a pair of scissors. He turned back to Bruno where he took one final nod of approval from Rapunzel and cut the wave of glowing blonde hair, but… Although the hair he had cut of turned brown like his mother's, the rest of his hair did not instead, it continued to glow before it went back to blonde. Rapunzel was in shock at first but Eugene calmed her nerves,

"Maybe it's just because he's still a baby, we should wait until his hair grows out then we'll cut it again and I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I don't know Eugene; I have a bad feeling about this-"

"Trust me. For now, I'll order guards to secure our room, our castle and the three of us everywhere we go. Okay? "He smiled and kissed her once again,

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

_I hope your right,_ Rapunzel thought to herself.

…


	2. Chapter 1

Bruno Fitzherbert started off as normal as any other child, crying non stop, screaming at almost anything that past by and most importantly, continuously managed to have an endless supply of energy that was most likely inherited from his mother. Nevertheless, the Fitzherbert's were a content and happy family, taking each day as it came with joy…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bruno, happy birthday to you," the villagers sang in a chorus to the now, two year old Prince Bruno Fitzherbert, as Rapunzel's parents decided they were too old to carry on becoming king and queen, and Rapunzel took it on. Laughter, joy and merriment filled the kingdom as they all celebrated the glorious day!

Rapunzel tried her very best to enjoy herself or at least make out that she was enjoying herself, but it was obviously unsuccessful as Eugene anxiously turned to face her whilst all the others joined in a dance,

"Are you thinking about Bruno?"

"Well of course I mean, it is his birthday," her sentence was muffled by the loud sound of music in the background, but it was still enough for Eugene to hear.

"You know that's not what I meant Rapunzel, I told you that we would see if his hai-"

"Why don't we dance?" She quickly changed the subject as she could no longer bare the thought about his magical hair, let alone an actual conversation about it! Looking for a way inside the dancing circle she managed to find a tiny gap and squeeze right though. _That girl will be the death of me…_ Eugene thought to himself whilst pressing his fingers against his now banging forehead and slowly making his way towards the dancing group. Eugene could almost reach Rapunzel until a much older lady had practically yanked the back of his shirt away from Rapunzel, turned him round to her direction and pressed his face right between her rather large breasts as she spun him about the dance floor,

"Oh King Ryder, I feel the same way about you, but you know our love cannot be."

"I… agree…" Eugene just about said with the remaining puffs of oxygen that were being squeezed out of him.

"Oh you, there's no need to put on such a brave face," she beamed a smug grin at what barely looked to be a group of disappointed girls, though Eugene could not make this out; to Rapunzel's pleasure.

"This… reminds me… I need to go… put Bruno …to sleep." His face turned slightly blue.

"…Bruno?" she cackled.

"Yes… Bruno…my…son," she instantly dropped him at the sound of 'son'. Eugene let out a giant gasp of air as she stuck her fairly chubby nose in the air, and waddled away.

As Eugene had almost given up frantically running around the dance floor in an attempt to find Rapunzel, he finally spotted her making her way into the castle. She made her way up the grand, marble staircase and into Bruno's bedroom.

"Rapunzel… are you trying… to kill me…" his fairly big, but muscular chest rose and sank repeatedly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Its time," she spoke softly with hint of seriousness.

"I run wild around this god forsaken kingdom, all so that you can say 'its –"

"Eugene," she turned to face him, her eyes filled with anxious thoughts. A thought that his magical hair will stay magical no matter how many times it is cut. A thought that he couldn't be able to surround himself with loyal friends. A thought that no matter where he went, no matter who he met, they would never once think of his feelings at all but their own. Was she over reacting? No, she had been through a situation much like this not long ago, with the woman who 'claimed' to be her mother. Rapunzel remembered the pain she felt to know she had been deceived her whole life all because of her hair. But she, at least, could get away from this by cutting her hair off… which brought her back to thinking about Bruno, how could he escape? He couldn't, and that's just it…

"Mother I'm six years old, almost as big and strong as Maximus! Why won't you let me go out and make friends like everyone else?" Bruno pleaded to his mother.

"But why would you want to go?" Rapunzel struck her puzzled look that she had perfected throughout the years.

"It's so boring!" Bruno slumped to the ground as he used his own puppy dog look that never seemed to work on Rapunzel; Eugene was another story completely.

"Well maybe that's because you're just sat here doing nothing, why don't we paint?"

"Already painted my whole room, including Pascal," he was still frowning.

"How about we play in the field together?"

"I want to play with boys like me mother!"

"When I was younger, I-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, _I was trapped in a tower, never allowed to even set foot on the ground!_" He said batting his eyelashes vigorously which managed to make Eugene, who had just entered the room laugh.

"Wow, are you sure you weren't there?" He teased as she slapped his arm. Rapunzel had decided to keep Bruno away from people that she thought could hurt him, _they would surely use him for his hair,_ she thought to herself. What she was doing was nothing like what mother Gothel did at all! Mother Gothel made her stay in her castle completely, not being allowed to even feel the grass in her toes. At least Bruno was being given this opportunity; he was still far too young and on top of that it had only been four years since both Eugene and Rapunzel had finally managed to swallow the cold, hard truth of the fact that Bruno's hair, no matter how many times it was cut, shaved or washed, would never cease to have magic.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go sleep under my bed until I turn into a rabbit …" He tried to guilt his parents into letting him make friends outside.

"Hey, why don't we go paint Maximus," Eugene chuckled whilst flashing an evil grin at Maximus who almost attacked him when,

"That's a great idea father!" He jumped in the air.

"Why do you always get the praise?" Rapunzel began to sulk.

"Because I'm the best and of course you know that we're going to need someone to braid his hair!" Eugene set Rapunzel an offer she couldn't resist. And after a squeak of excitement they made their way to the painting room with Maximus being pulled along. He flashed a distinguished look at Eugene that was obviously meant to say '_this isn't over, pretty boy…"_


End file.
